It is becoming increasingly attractive to use nodes in a wireless network as relaying points to extend range and/or increase power efficiency of wireless transmissions. For example, in a wireless local area network (WLAN), network devices may be configured to receive and forward communications which are ultimately destined for a different device. These types of networks are colloquially referred to as mesh networks, where network nodes may form a “mesh” of paths for which a communication may travel to reach its destination.
There is an ongoing effort to increase the efficiency of transmissions through a wireless mesh network.